


A Song to the Red Autumn

by lightless_star



Category: CNBLUE (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hei, Jonghyun. Sekarang kau sudah lihat, kan? Bukankah merah tak selamanya buruk?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song to the Red Autumn

_“Liriknya bagus. Kau yang menulis lagu ini?”_

_“Ya.”_

_“Kenapa pendek sekali?”_

_“Lagu itu belum selesai.”_

xxx

“Kumpulkan semua catatan dan tugas-tugasku pada Mr. Kim nanti!”

“Kau mau bolos lagi? Seenaknya selalu titip tugas padaku, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau bolos minggu ini!” begitu respon Yonghwa saat aku menitipkan tugas dan catatan yang harus aku kumpulkan padanya.

“Hari ini cuacanya bagus, sayang kalau hanya aku habiskan dikelas saja,” balasku santai. Sahabatku itu mengerutkan dahi, dan aku sudah tau apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini.

“Bodoh! Kau mau tinggal kelas kalau terus seperti ini?”

Dari awal aku mengenalnya, Yonghwa memang sudah seperti itu—dia sangat  peduli pada orang lain. Tapi belakangan, dia lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Aku tahu kalau niatnya baik, dia tak mau aku tinggal kelas tahun ini karena sering bolos sekolah. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar ingin pergi hari ini. Padahal aku tahu kalau sesampainya disana nanti aku akan kerepotan dan tak bisa bekerja dengan leluasa karena akan bertemu dengan si pengganggu itu.

xxx

Hari ini cerah; tepat seperti alasanku membolos tadi.

Matahari bersinar lembut, ditemani langit biru tak berawan yang setia mendampinginya. Aroma khas daun-daun kering yang berguguran itu masih sangat terasa, sama halnya dengan angin musim gugur yang membelai kulitku lembut.

Hari ini dia mendahuluiku lagi. Tapi tidak sambil menangis. Ujung rambut kecokelatannya yang dibiarkan tergerai dipermainkan oleh angin, ia hanya duduk disana. Guitar case yang biasa ia bawa tersandar di batang pohon tepat disampingnya.

“Hei, Jonghyun!”

Dasar sok akrab. Padahal baru kenal beberapa hari, tapi sudah memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu.

“Kenapa kau kesini lagi?” tanyaku sinis. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum manis, menampakkan deretan giginya yang berbaris rapi.

“Bukankah ini jadi tempatku juga?”

“Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

“Aku sendiri.”

Lalu kemudian dia tertawa lepas, dan aku hanya bisa duduk disampingnya dengan raut kesal tanpa digubris sama sekali. Betul-betul tidak peka.

Aku mengeluarkan alat tulis dan sebuah buku yang penuh dengan lirik lagu ciptaanku. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku mencoba memenuhi buku tulis bersampul cokelat tua itu dengan lagu. Namun kini, ada seorang gadis berisik yang mengganggu kesenanganku dan membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi.

“Kau bolos lagi, ya?” tanyanya, matanya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

“Apa bedanya denganmu, Junhee?”

“Aku ini baru pindah ke Korea dan masih menunggu dimasukkan ke sekolah yang tepat! Bukankah aku sudah bilang?”  Ia mengulang kembali penjelasannya kemarin. Aku hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi lebih lanjut karena takut kalau dia akan bercerita panjang lebar seperti kemarin dan aku terpaksa mendengarkan.

Aku bertemu Junhee sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

_Saat itu, aku bolos dari pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan dan pergi kesini, tepi sungai tempat favoritku. Ketika aku iseng melempar batu kerikil ke aliran sungai yang tidak deras aku mendengar suara tangisan perempuan disekitarku. Mataku pun mulai berkeliaran mencari siapa sosok yang berani mengambil daerah kekuasaanku. Sekolahku terletak dipinggir kota, begitupula sungai ini. Karena itu, jarang sekali ada orang yang mau datang kesini. Padahal menurutku tempat ini menyenangkan. Rumputnya hijau, pohon tua yang lebat ini juga berdiri kokoh dan siap memberi rasa teduh bagi siapapun yang duduk dibawahnya_

_Alih-alih ingin mengusirnya, aku malah menahan keinginan untuk mendekati gadis itu. Tak tega mendengar tangisnya, tapi juga tak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dengan orang yang tak kukenal._

_Mungkin ia merasa diawasi. Jadi ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia merasa tidak sendirian, gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku kemudian duduk disisiku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai kemudian aku sadar kalau daritadi dia diam sambil memperhatikan apa yang aku tulis di buku itu._

_“Kau menulis lagu?” tanyanya sambil menghapus bekas tangisan dipipinya._

_Aku mengangguk, buru-buru menutup buku lagu lalu menatap kosong kesungai._

_Tanpa kusadari, ia merampas buku itu dari tanganku. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, memangnya dia pikir dia ini siapa?_

_“Liriknya bagus. Kau yang menulis lagu ini?”_

_“Ya.”_

_“Kenapa pendek sekali?”_

_“Lagu itu belum selesai.”_

_Aku ingin tersenyum tapi kutahan. Aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali karyaku dipuji seperti itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama,  karyaku dipuji oleh orang tak kukenal._

_“Bolehkah aku menyanyikan lagu itu jika sudah selesai?” pinta gadis itu dengan wajah berseri-seri seakan baru mendapat coklat dari ibunya. Sekali lagi, memangnya dia pikir dia ini siapa? Aku mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan kelakuan gadis ini._

_“Oh ya, kenalkan, aku Choi Junhee. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu,” sambungnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman ramah dibibir tipisnya._

_“Jonghyun,” aku membalas perkenalan Junhee. Menjabat tangannya tanpa membalas senyumnya._

Dalam hati, aku menjuluki Junhee ‘Si Gadis Gitar Merah’ karena dia selalu menyandang  _guitar case_  berisi gitar akustik berwarna merah dipunggungnya setiap kali datang kemari.

Untukku, itu menyebalkan.

Aku benci warna merah. Merah itu kejam, merah itu jahat, merah itu darah. Kakakku yang bodoh sangat tergila-gila pada warna merah. Saat aku kecil, ia menghadiahkan tas sekolah warna merah padaku—padahal tas seperti itu banyak dipakai anak perempuan. Di pesta ulangtahunku yang ke-13, ia memakai gaun warna merah—padahal aku sudah bilang kalau modelnya norak. Setiap kali aku bertanya kenapa harus merah, ia selalu bilang kalau merah itu bagus. Dan aku benci kakakku. Sangat sangat benci.

Tapi Junhee selalu datang kesini dengan gitar merahnya, dan kini warna merah juga mengingatkanku pada gadis berisik yang sok akrab ini.

Setiap kali datang kemari, ia selalu memainkan gitarnya. Permainannya bagus, sepertinya ia sudah lama belajar dan sangat mahir. Aku sempat takjub melihatnya, padahal aku juga bisa memainkan alat musik itu. Di hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku bertanya kenapa ia duduk ditempat ini sambil menangis. Lalu Junhee bercerita padaku kalau sebelum ini ia tinggal di Jepang, ia baru saja pindah ke Korea untuk mengikuti audisi di salah satu  _talent agency_  yang cukup besar di Korea. Ia bilang, menjadi penyanyi professional adalah ambisinya dari kecil. Karena itu dia rela meninggalkan kehidupannya di Jepang dan tinggal sendirian disini lalu menjalani keseharian sebagai  _trainee_ karena sudah lolos audisi _._

Lalu apa yang membuat Junhee menangis?

“ _Pelatih vokalku menyebalkan! Ini hari pertamaku, tapi Si Pendek itu malah terus mencari-cari kesalahanku. Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah dan akhirnya dia hanya memperbolehkan aku untuk memperhatikan trainee lain sepanjang latihan. Padahal kan aku juga ingin bernyanyi!”_

Begitu katanya waktu itu. Ia menceritakan hal ini padaku dengan nada bicara yang menggebu-gebu seakan kekesalannya harus dikeluarkan detik itu juga atau ia akan meledak.

Aku, sih awalnya tak peduli. Toh, ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganku.

_“Ia juga bilang, kalau aku hanya bagus saat bernyanyi sekaligus bermain gitar. Kalau tidak begitu, aku seakan-akan kehilangan ‘nyawaku’, yah mungkin yang satu itu ada benarnya juga.”_

Karena kalimatnya itulah aku jadi terpaksa membantunya. Mulai saat itu, aku relakan beberapa jam waktuku disana untuk membantunya berlatih vocal. Ia akan bernyanyi, lalu ia memintaku untuk memainkan gitarnya.

Awalnya, aku menolak karena aku sudah lama sekali tak memainkan alat musik itu dan aku tak bisa menjamin apakah permainanku masih layak didengar atau tidak. Tapi, gadis itu tetap saja memaksa.

“Jonghyun! Bisakah kau bantu aku berlatih lagi hari ini? Ada lagu yang harus aku kuasai agar pelatih mengakui kemampuanku!” ucapnya semangat. satu senyum riang mengembang dibibirnya, sebelah tangannya yang mengepal ia angkat keatas.

“Ayolah, Junhee. Tak bisakah kau berlatih sendiri? Kenapa tak kau putar saja instrumen pengiring lagu itu dengan tape recorder atau alat lain?” kataku malas. Sungguh, hari ini aku rasanya tak ingin melakukan apapun. Apalagi memainkan alat musik yang sebisa mungkin sudah aku coba hindari selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Seperti tak mendengarkan omonganku, Junhee mengeluarkan gitar akustik berwarna merah kesayangannya lalu meletakkan benda itu didekatku. Ia menatapku lagi dengan tatapan memohon.

“Tolonglah. Aku lebih senang kalau diiringi secara langsung, lagipula aku suka permainan gitarmu! Sepertinya kau berbakat,” Ia masih memaksa. Bahkan sekarang dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari yang tadi.

“Lagipula aku tak bawa tape recorder,” tambahnya.

“Tak perlu memuji segala.”

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengambil gitar itu dan membawanya kepangkuanku. Junhee bilang hari ini dia ingin menyanyikan lagu ‘Hey Jude’ milik The Beatles. Dia sempat memberikan kertas berisi  _tab_  lagu itu padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku sudah hapal diluar kepala lagu ini walaupun sudah lama sekali tak kumainkan.

Kakakku yang kubenci, tergila-gila pada lagu ini. Ketika ia menggenggam tanganku saat kami sedang berjalan-jalan, ia selalu menyenandungkan lagu ini. Saat ia sedang senang, ia juga menyenandungkan lagu ini. Bahkan saat ia sedang belajar, ia menyenandungkan lagu ini. Ia sering memintaku memainkan lagu ini ketika aku masih kecil dulu.

“Kau hafal lagu ini? Hebat! Apa karena sudah sering memainkannya?”

“Ya. Seseorang yang kukenal sering memintaku memainkan lagu ini untuknya.”

“Wah, pantas saja. Apa kau masih sering memainkan untuknya hingga sekarang?”

“Tidak. Aku tak berhubungan lagi dengan orang itu.”

Junhee membulatkan mulutnya tanda ia mengerti. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa mengetahui kalau gadis itu penasaran. Jadi untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan, aku kembali memainkan gitar akustiknya, lalu dia bernyanyi mengikuti irama. Junhee punya suara yang sangat merdu, terkadang permainan gitarku ikut terbawa oleh ritmenya. Ia bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat baik, menurutku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa pelatih vokal yang sering dipanggil ‘Si Pendek’ oleh Junhee itu selalu menyalahkan gadis ini dan mengatakan kalau ia tak punya kemampuan. Hanyut oleh nada-nada yang dibawakannya, aku merasa ingin mendengar suara itu lagi dan lagi.

Mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau Junhee setiap hari datang kesini.

xxx

“Ambil ini, Junhee!”

Aku melemparkan kotak CD itu padanya perlahan, lalu gadis berambut kecokelatan itu berbalik dan menangkap dengan mudah benda yang aku lemparkan. Raut wajahnya terlihat heran, aku bisa melihatnya membuka kotak CD itu lalu mengerutkan dahi—mungkin karena tak bisa membaca tulisanku yang acak-acakan dipermukaannya.

“Jonghyun, memangnya masih ada orang yang menggunakan CD jaman sekarang? Ini sudah kuno!” ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Junhee lalu duduk disampingnya.

“Aku rekomendasikan lagu itu untukmu. Aku pikir itu cocok dengan suaramu dan kau bisa menyanyikannya kapan-kapan,” balasku santai, Junhee lagi-lagi menatapku heran.

Ini memang aneh. Aku yang selama ini selalu membantu Junhee latihan vokal karena terpaksa, sekarang malah membawakannya CD dari rumah dan merekomendasikan lagu untuknya. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan ketika memutuskan untuk membawa benda itu. Aku sampai rela memilih-milih lagu apa yang bagus untuknya, dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengobrak-abrik rak kaset dan CD yang ada di kamarku. Jauh didalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku melakukan ini hanya ingin tahu apakah selera musik Junhee sama denganku. Konyol sekali, kan? Karena itulah aku terus menyangkal alasan itu dan bilang aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini.

Junhee membaca tulisan di permukaan CD kemudian tersenyum, lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku dengan pandangan antusias, “Niji? Aqua Timez? Kau bahkan tahu musik Jepang, ya. Seleramu bagus juga! aku sering mendengarkan lagu ini dulu, dan sepertinya ada di iPod-ku.”

Ia mengambil tas yang ia letakkan disamping guitar case-nya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam dari sana. Kemudian ia memasang headset ke telinganya dan mencari lagu yang kumaksud tadi lalu mulai mendengarkan dengan tenang.

Junhee memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Kelihatannya ia menyukai lagu itu, dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang, membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum tanpa diketahuinya. Satu lagi hari yang tenang dan cocok untuk malas-malasan; kabur dari pelajaran Fisika tadi aku anggap sebagai pilihan yang tepat karena aku bisa berakhir disini menikmati cuaca teduh dan angin yang bertiup menenangkan. Aku memerhatikan sosok yang duduk disampingku. Hari ini Junhee mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang yang kebesaran dan bertuliskan nama-nama band terkenal, dipadukan celana jeans hitam sebagai bawahannya. Dengan rambut dibiarkan tergerai seperti biasa dan wajahnya yang polos tanpa make up, membuat penampilannya terlihat sederhana. Namun entah kenapa, penampilan yang sederhana itu malah membuatku memperhatikannya terus. Sebagai calon artis, masa ia tidak berdandan dulu sebelum keluar?

“Apa?” Junhee ternyata menyadari kalau aku daritadi memperhatikan, ia lalu melihat apakah ada yang aneh pada bajunya. Tapi aku menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kalau tak ada apa-apa. Aku kemudian menggeser dudukku semakin dekat dengannya, merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur yang agak dingin dari dedaunan pohon yang bergoyang-goyang diatas kami dan kemudian jatuh satu per satu.

Ia tak menolak ketika aku menyingkap rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga dan mengambil earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanan Junhee, lalu memakainya di telingaku sendiri. Seharusnya hal ini terasa canggung, tapi ia malah mendekat kearahku dan menyesuaikan duduknya agar kami bisa berdekatan. Bahuku bersentuhan dengan bahunya, dan dengan ragu aku mencoba menyandarkan kepalaku ke sisi kepalanya. Tapi ia tetap bersikap biasa, aku tak tahu apakah jantungnya juga berdebar tak normal seperti yang aku rasakan.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku biasanya kesini untuk menulis lagu atau menyendiri, bukan untuk bertemu Junhee. Hari ini, aku belum mengeluarkan buku dan penaku sama sekali. Yah, mungkin nanti.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menenangkan debaran jantungku. Suara khas vokalis Aqua Timez mengalun dari earphone, diiringi suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergoyang perlahan karena dipermainkan oleh angin.

 _It’s okay, because I’m here_ __  
It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere  
Until the time for you to run again, I’ll be with you 

xxx

“Yonghwa, seorang temanku kemarin bercerita kalau ada gadis yang disukainya, tapi ia— “

“Aku tahu kalau cerita tentang ‘temanku’ itu sebenarnya seratus persen adalah cerita tentang kau sendiri, Jonghyun.”

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Yonghwa. Perkataannya benar-benar tepat sasaran. Aku jadi ragu jangan-jangan ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Oh tidak, itu menakutkan.

“Darimana kau tahu?” tanyaku, ia tertawa mengejekku.

“Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu itu.”

Memang. Aku dan Yonghwa sudah mulai saling kenal sejak kami masih duduk di sekolah dasar, ketika keluarganya pindah rumah dan kami menjadi tetangga karena rumah kami bersebelahan. Jelas saja ia mengenalku dengan baik. Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak ia masih seorang anak kecil yang senang main sepak bola di lapangan dekat rumah kami hingga pakaiannya dekil karena tanah hingga saat ia sudah menjadi seorang murid SMU yang populer dan menerima puluhan surat dari gadis-gadis saat valentine.

“Jadi, gadis yang kau sukai itu kenapa?”

Aku menceritakan semua tentang Junhee pada Yonghwa. Bagaimana pertama kali aku mengenalnya ketika ia menangis di tepi sungai tempat favoritku. Bagaimana aku selalu membantunya berlatih vokal dengan memainkan gitarnya—yang mana hal ini membuat Yonghwa terkejut karena akhirnya aku mau menyentuh gitar lagi setelah bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana aku menyadari kalau aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Bagaimana aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau antara aku dan dia tidak seakrab ini.

Aku juga bilang pada Yonghwa kalau Junhee  _trainee_ di salah satu  _talent agency_  dan akan debut sebagai penyanyi. Aku juga bilang kalau suaranya sangat merdu dan dia sangat mahir bermain gitar.

Aku bilang pada Yonghwa kalau Junhee sering datang ketempat itu bersama gitar akustik warna merah kesayangannya dan bagaimana warna merah yang sangat kubenci itu mengingatkanku pada gadis yang kusukai.

“Hei, Jonghyun. Sekarang kau sudah lihat, kan? Bukankah  _merah_  tak selamanya buruk?”

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat sahabatku. Aku tak bermaksud membenarkan kalau merah tak selamanya buruk, tapi aku juga tak bisa katakan pada Yonghwa kalau dia salah.

Sekalipun merah dalam otakku sekarang selalu mengarahkanku pada Junhee, tapi aku tetap benci warna itu. Aku benci merah. Aku juga benci Kakakku.

“Apakah karena gadis itu juga kau tidak bolos seminggu ini?”

Aku mengangguk. Sudah seminggu aku tak menemui gadis itu. Bukannya karena aku bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah makanya aku tak membolos, aku melakukan ini untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar menyukai Junhee.

 _Mungkin aku tak akan apa-apa kalau tak bertemu dengannya seminggu._  Begitu pikirku.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku merindukannya. Hampir tiga minggu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersamanya, membuatku tanpa sadar menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari keseharianku. Aku rindu pohon tua yang lebat dan teduh itu, aku rindu rumputnya yang terkadang lembab, aku rindu suara desau angin musim gugur yang membelai kulitku dan memainkan rambutku. Aku rindu sosok yang selalu duduk disampingku dan memperhatikan aku memenuhi halaman demi halaman buku bersampul cokelat tua itu sambil banyak bertanya dan kadang membuatku kesal. Aku rindu suara Junhee yang  merdu itu bernyanyi diiringi permainan gitarku.

Aku ingin bertemu gadis itu.

“Jonghyun.”

Suara Yonghwa membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menegakkan kepala.

“Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadapmu?” tanyanya penasaran. Sungguh, hari ini Yonghwa berubah jadi orang yang banyak tanya. Seperti Junhee.

“Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?”

“Aku hanya penasaran saja. Soalnya Jonghyun yang jarang sekali jatuh cinta ini tiba-tiba bercerita padaku tentang gadis yang disukainya,” kemudian Yonghwa tertawa mengejekku lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku kesal melihat tingkahnya.

“Sepertinya dia menyukaiku, sih. Walaupun ia tidak mengatakan hal itu langsung padaku, firasatku mengatakan seperti itu.”

“Kenapa yakin sekali?”

Aku membelalakkan mata ketika sadar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Sementara Yonghwa kembali tertawa puas, kali ini bahkan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Aku jadi terlihat bodoh dan aneh dihadapannya sekarang.

“Baguslah kalau ia benar benar menyukaimu,” ucap Yonghwa sesaat setelah ia berhenti tertawa. Aku menatapnya, sepertinya masih ada yang akan ia katakan.

“Tapi, Jonghyun. Perasaan itu tak ada artinya kalau tak diungkapkan. Bagaimana gadis itu tahu kau menyukainya kalau kau sendiri selalu menghindarinya seperti ini? Kalau kau memang benar-benar suka, katakan padanya. Aku yakin, apapun jawabannya pasti kau akan merasa lega setelah ini. Karena sudah tak ada beban perasaan yang kau rasakan lagi.”

Aku diam saja. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk diseberang meja tepat dihadapanku itu, sekaligus bertanya-tanya; apa yang harus aku katakan jika aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Junhee agar ia tahu?

xxx

Aku bisa melihatnya memainkan gitarnya dibawah sana.

Hari ini, aku tidak membolos lagi. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar ingin bertemu Junhee, jadi aku putuskan untuk datang ke tempat itu setelah pulang sekolah dan berharap kalau ia masih ada disana. Aku pikir dia tak akan datang kesini karena tak ada yang membantunya berlatih lagi. Tapi ternyata ia datang, dan sekarang aku melihatnya bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar akustik warna merah kesayangannya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan Junhee dari tepi jalan. Sungai dan pohon tua yang lebat itu ada dibawah sana, dan aku tak mau melangkah menuju tempat itu karena takut mengganggunya. Mungkin nanti saja, setelah ia menyelesaikan lagunya.

Namun mata gadis itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang denganku, lalu ia menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan tersenyum manis kearahku. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuatku sadar dan membalas senyumnya.

“Kemari, Jonghyun!” serunya dari bawah sana. Lalu melambaikan tangan padaku, gitar akustik masih berada dipangkuannya.

Aku segera turun dan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu, lalu duduk disebelahnya seperti biasa. Ini mungkin hal yang sepele, tapi sungguh aku merindukan gadis ini. Walaupun aku rasa pertemuan kami hari ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, ini sudah sangat sore. Langit bahkan sudah mulai memerah.

“Kemana saja kau seminggu ini, hah?”

“Apa maksudnya kau menyuruhku bolos setiap hari, Junhee?

Lalu gadis itu tertawa dan entah kenapa aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tidak melihat wajahnya selama seminggu ini membuatnya jadi lebih menarik dari biasanya. Oh, pasti ada yang salah pada otakku.

“Baguslah kalau kau tidak sering membolos lagi. Karena itu juga kau datang sore-sore begini?”

“Ya. Kau pasti sendirian dari siang tadi, ya? Kasihan sekali.”

Ia menggelengkan kepala,”Siapa bilang? Aku baru saja datang satu jam yang lalu. Belakangan jadwal latihanku sangat padat, jadi aku baru bisa datang sekitar jam 2 siang, atau diwaktu sore seperti ini. Itupun tak lama. Aku malah mengira kau yang akan sendirian kalau aku tak datang. Ternyata kau sendiri sudah seminggu tidak kemari.”

“Apa kau hanya disuruh memperhatikan trainee lain dan dijelek-jelekkan oleh si pelatih vokal yang sering kau ceritakan itu?”

“Sekarang dia sudah mengakui kemampuanku, Jonghyun! Hebat, kan? Dia bilang aku punya potensi, dan dia juga kagum pada permainan gitarku. Ini semua juga berkat kau! Terima kasih sudah membantuku latihan selama ini!” gadis itu berkata dengan riang, ia kemudian menoleh lalu mengguncang-guncang bahuku tanda bahwa ia sedang senang.

“Tak perlu berterima kasih. Selama ini, aku ‘kan cuma mengiringimu bernyanyi dan kadang-kadang jadi penyanyi latar atau membantumu jika kau bilang ingin melakukan duet?”

“Itu sangat membantuku, asal kau tahu. Ketika hampir semua orang di studio training meremehkanku, kau masih mau mendengarku bernyanyi. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan kau memujinya. Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku waktu itu, kau orang yang pertama bilang kalau aku berbakat, kalau aku akan menjadi penyanyi professional suatu hari nanti. Dengan itu, kau membuatku mendapat kepercayaan diri yang selama ini sulit kurasakan saat banyak sekali orang yang meremehkanku.”

Junhee menundukkan kepalanya saat ia berkata panjang lebar tadi. Poni kecokelatannya menutupi wajah sehingga aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Apa mungkin dia malu?

Hah? Kenapa barusan aku tersenyum?

“Syukurlah, Junhee,” balasku singkat. Lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya akrab, ia menegakkan kepala dan menatapku lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. Manis sekali.

“Hei, minggu depan semua trainee akan dikumpulkan karena perusahaan ingin melihat perkembangan kami. Jadi, kami harus menunjukkan bakat masing-masing di acara itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar!” ucapnya bersemangat. Entah kenapa, aku ikut senang ketika melihat binar matanya saat ia menceritakan hal-hal yang sangat ia senangi itu.

“Jonghyun, bolehkah aku menyanyikan lagumu diacara minggu depan?”

Oh, tidak.

“Lagu yang mana?” ucapku, pura-pura tak tahu.

“Kau tidak ingat? Dulu, waktu aku pertama kali kesini, kau sedang menulis lagu dan aku melihatnya. Lagu yang waktu itu kupuji bahwa liriknya bagus. Lagu yang aku bilang ingin aku nyanyikan bila sudah selesai. Kau pernah bilang kalau sebentar lagi akan selesai kan? Kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya lagi padaku sejak hari itu.”

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Junhee. Aku tak mau melihat gadis itu, tak mau menghancurkan antusiasme dan kesenangannya.

“Cari saja lagu lain, jangan laguku,” ucapku dingin. Aku sadar kalau nada bicaraku barusan pasti menyakitkan hati. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa menyuruhnya menunggu, karena aku benar-benar tak akan menulis lagu lagi. Bagiku, semuanya sudah usai sejak aku kehilangan orang itu.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Junhee dengan ekor mataku. Matanya yang terbelalak menatapku tak percaya. Jelas saja itu karena dia tak pernah melihatku berbicara seperti itu sebelumnya.

“Asal kau tahu, Junhee. Aku hanya menulis lirik, aku tak akan mengaransemen hingga selesai lagi.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kau tak akan mengerti.”

Junhee menegakkan kepalanya. Lalu menatapku dengan tatapan kesal yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelum ini. Mungkin dia marah padaku, terserahlah.

“Kenapa? Kau berbakat, Jonghyun! Aku langsung menyukai lirik yang kau tulis waktu itu, aku kagum pada permainan gitarmu yang sangat lihai, aku selalu senang jika kau bernyanyi denganku karena suaramu sangat keren menurutku! Kau punya selera musik yang bagus, wawasanmu juga luas. Kau bisa menjadi musisi dan komposer yang hebat kalau kau mau,” ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa harus dia yang repot?

“Aku tidak berniat menekuni bidang ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, kok. Semua ini cuma mainan,” ucapku santai. Menganggap semua hal yang selama ini selalu penting untuk Junhee menjadi enteng.

Ia kembali menunduk dan menatap rumput tempatnya berpijak. Lalu bertanya padaku, ”Kenapa?”

“Aku tak bisa terus menekuni musik. Itu hanya akan membangkitkan ingatanku tentang Kakak. Aku benci itu. Aku bukannya tak ingin, aku hanya tak bisa,” ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan suaraku bergetar. Aku sudah tidak mau menceritakan hal ini sejak kejadian itu. Aku terlalu tertekan saat itu, dan hingga sekarang kejadian itu tetap jadi hal yang menyakitkan buatku.

Junhee memandang kearahku tak mengerti. Aku bisa mengetahui kalau dalam pikirannya sekarang ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan untukku. Jadi aku duduk di rumput hijau tepi sungai itu. Langit musim gugur mulai memerah, dan Junhee duduk disebelahku setelah seminggu kami tidak seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak suka senja. Jadi sebelum itu, aku harus selesai menceritakan ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku tahu sangat ingin ditanyakan Junhee.

….

_Aku meraih sebuah gitar di bawah tempat tidurku. Debu yang menutupi sisi gitar membuat napasku agak tercekat ketika pertama kali mengambilnya dari bawah tempat tidur. Aku membersihkan benda itu dari debu debu yang menempel. Sesekali jariku memetik senar gitar tersebut. Memecah keheningan di rumah yang sepi seperti tak berpenghuni itu. Kemudian aku menyandarkan gitar itu ke ujung ranjang dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar lalu menyeduh secangkir kopi hangat. Asap mengepul diatasnya. Sesekali aku melirik gitar akustik yang tersandar dari sisi pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Saat itu, aku berpikir kalau benda itu bagus sekali dan aku tak bisa melewatkan seharipun tanpa menyentuhnya. Aku begitu menyukai gitar itu, walaupun itu bukan milikku yang pertama. Tapi itu pemberian dari Kakak, jadi aku menyukainya._

_Sudah lama sejak  gitar akustik milikku sebelum ini rusak, aku tidak pernah lagi menyentuh bahkan memainkan gitar itu diwaktu senggangku—seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Sesekali aku  hanya mencoba membuat lagu jika merasa bosan. Karena kesibukan masing-masing, kami tak punya banyak waktu untuk bercengkrama seperti dulu. Aku sibuk dengan ujian akhir dan kakaknya yang sibuk dengan urusan skripsinya. Waktu terlalu enggan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran untuk kami bertemu._

_Padahal, dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakak. Kadang ia memasakkanku makanan yang saat enak. Kadang aku juga sering memainkan gitarku dan Kakak akan bernyanyi, lagu favoritnya ‘Hey Jude’ milik The Beatles. Aku sering bertanya pada Kakak kenapa ia bahkan senang menyenandungkan lagu itu bahkan saat ia senang, padahal itu bukan lagu yang riang. Lalu ia akan menjawab kalau ia tak tahu, itu hanya kebiasaan saja dan dia sangat menyenangi lagu itu. Kadang, aku dan Kakak sering menunggu matahari terbenam dari halaman belakang rumah kami. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kakak senang melakukan itu, tapi aku tidak pernah protes kalau ia mengajakku. Kakak bilang, melihat warna langit yang merah dan menyaksikan perjalanan kita di satu hari ini berakhir adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Disaat-saat seperti itu, biasanya kami mengobrol tentang apa saja yang terjadi seharian ini. Kakak sering bertanya bagaimana hariku disekolah, apakah masakan hari enak, jam berapa ayah dan ibu pulang kerja, apakah aku sudah menyelesaikan lagu yang sedang aku tulis atau apakah aku mempelajari teknik yang baru dalam bermain gitar. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa senang dengan kebiasaan ini, memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikanmu dan bisa kau ajak bicara macam-macam hal sangat menyenangkan._

_Kakak adalah orang yang mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang musik. Ia orang yang pertama meletakkan gitar kepangkuanku lalu mengajarkanku bagaimana cara yang benar memegang alat musik itu, padahal gitar akustik cokelat tua itu lebih besar dari tubuhku sendiri saat itu._

_Bunyi pintu terdengar._

_“Aku pulang!” seru suara itu datar._

_Seperti biasa, semuanya berjalan datar seakan-akan tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Suasana rumah kembali sunyi, senyap, sepi, bahkan suara jarum jam terdengar dengan jelas. Mungkin kebahagiaan sedang berpihak kepadaku. Namun hari ini, sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi. Kakak membawakan makanan favoritku saat it pulang. Apa karena ada tujuan lain? Ah, tidak peduli apapun itu, aku sangat rindu Kakak yang tak pernah punya waktu untukku._

_“Tadi aku singgah ke cafeteria di persimpangan, mengingat kau suka makan makanan disana, jadi aku bawakan ini untukmu,” jelasnya, kini dia duduk ditepi ranjangku sambil sesekali melirik tulisan adiknya._

_“Lagu baru lagi? Ayo coba mainkan, Jonghyun! Aku ingin dengar, pasti bagus sekali. Ayolaaaah,” rengeknya sambil mengambil gitar akustik disisi ranjangku_

_Aku menyimpan buku lagu ke laci meja disamping ranjang lalu meraih gitar dari tangan Kakak, “Aku sudah lama tidak memainkannya,” ucapku singkat sebelum memainkan jariku disetiap senarnya. “Sejak sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah aku jadi jarang memainkannya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau tak layak didengar, ya.”_

_“Tak apa. Permainanmu selalu bagus untukku,” sanggah Kakak sebelum aku mulai bermain. “Semakin kau memainkannya, maka kau akan semakin terbiasa dengannya. Lagi pula bukankah kau yang selama ini memintaku untuk membelikan gitar baru agar bisa terus belajar dan memperdalam skill-mu juga agar kau bisa mengaransemen lagu?” godanya._

_“Bukannya kau bilang kau akan memperlihatkan padaku kalau kau bisa menang di kontes minggu depan dengan lagu itu? Bagaimana kau bisa menang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Percaya dirilah sedikit,” candanya sambil meninjukan tangannya kepundakku._

_***_

_Saat itu aku melirik arloji yang melilit di tangan kiri yang telah menunjukkan pukul 15.45 . Setengah jam lagi pertunjukan di mulai, dan aku adalah peserta nomor 4. Aku harus membuktikan pada Kakak kalau aku akan menang dan laguku akan disukai semua orang! Namun daritadi sosok itu tak dapat kutemukan, Kakak. Disini, aku memulai kontes yang sudah aku janjikan kepada kakak yang tak kunjung datang. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja kayu dihadapanku Setelah berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya tetap saja tidak mendapat jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara operator. Kali ini aku sudah menyerah, aku tidak akan memaafkan kakak jika dia benar-benar melewatkan penampilannya nanti. Dia ingat betul kakaknya telah berjanji akan datang tepat waktu dan berada di posisi dekat panggung untuk melihat penampilan adiknya. Ini kontesnya yang pertama kali aku ikuti! Kakak macam apa yang bisa-bisanya tidak datang disaat seperti ini?_

_Dua jam berlalu. Kontes tersebut sudah berakhir dengan sempurna dan meriah. Aku keluar sebagai juara favorit, namun entah kenapa tidak merasa senang saat itu. Aku ingin menang demi Kakak, dan orang itu tak muncul juga hingga saat ini. Rasa kesalku yang tadi menggebu-gebu berubah menjadi rasa khawatir mulai menyergapku perlahan. Semua bersorak dan bergabung dengan riuh riuh suara tepuk tangan yang membuat acara ini terlihat begitu meriah dan sayang dilewati. Namun aku tak merasa ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Aku cuma ingin Kakak._

_Aku mendapat telepon dari Ayah setengah jam setelah itu, dan aku masih ingat kalau aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu. Aku begitu terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dalam hati juga menyesal karena aku tak bisa berada disisi Kakak daritadi. Ayah menyuruhku pulang dengan taksi selesai acara itu, ia bilang Kakak kecelakaan saat hendak pergi sore tadi. Itu pasti saat ia akan ketempatku!_

_Aku ingat bagaimana keadaan Kakak saat aku sampai dirumah sakit. Aku tak mau mengingatnya karena itu sangat menakutkan, namun hal itu tak bisa lepas dari ingatanku hingga sekarang. Kakak dikelilingi dokter dan tenaga medis disekelilingnya, sementara aku hanya melihat keadaannya dari jendela. Ayah berdiri disampingku dan ibu sudah menangis melihat keadaan anak perempuannya. Aku bilang kalau aku merasa bersalah, tapi mereka bilang kalau itu bukan salahku. Sekalipun begitu, melihat Kakak yang katanya sudah berjuang mempertahankan hidup sejak dua jam yang lalu, aku tetap marah pada diriku sendiri saat itu._

_Aku kehilangan dia hari itu. Kakak sering bilang kalau senja adalah tanda bahwa perjalanan dan perjuangan kita satu hari itu telah berakhir dan kini ia pergi disaat seperti itu, pertengahan musim panas ketika usiaku 14 tahun, saat senja datang dan langit memerah. Sama seperti luka-luka ditubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan diselimuti merah—warna favorit Kakak._

_…._

Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri sejak saat itu hingga kini. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga untukmu memang bukan hal yang mudah. Aku terus mencoba menutup luka itu, karena itulah aku berusaha menjauhi hal-hal yang akan mengingatkan aku pada Kakak. Aku tak mau mempelajari gitar lagi, karena itu aku tak mengaransemen lagu. Aku juga benci pada warna merah dan langit senja—dua hal yang memunculkan adegan kematian Kakak dengan sangat jelas dalam kepalaku.

Sampai-sampai kadang aku meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau aku benci pada Kakak.

“Bodoh,” ucap suara yang biasanya riang itu, Junhee.

“Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau tak akan mengerti.”

“Hei, Jonghyun. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau bukan ini yang diinginkan kakakmu?” ucap Junhee. Walaupun aku sudah berkata ketus padanya, ia tetap tersenyum.

“Jangan sok tahu. Ini bukan urusanmu.”

Aku melihatnya menoleh dan menatap tajam kearahku setelah itu.

“Mendengarkanmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kakakmu ingin kau terus belajar dan akhirnya jadi komposer dan musisi yang sukses! Kalau tidak begitu, kenapa ia kelewat bersemangat menonton pertunjukanmu saat itu? Kenapa dia mengajarkanmu? Kenapa dia selalu menyemangatimu? Karena ia ingin kau terus menjalani bidang yang kau sukai! Tapi kau malah seperti ini, tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau membuatnya sedih disana?” nada suara gadis itu meninggi, aku tak pernah mendengarnya sejengkel ini sebelumnya. Kadang dia memang suka mengomeliku, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini.

“Kau beruntung, Jonghyun. Kau punya orang yang mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati agar kau bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Mereka tidak menentangmu. Aku selalu ingin jadi penyanyi, tapi ayah tak pernah menyetujui niatku itu.”

Junhee bercerita tentang keadaannya setelah itu. Gitar akustik merah yang selalu ia bawa selama ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari ibunya sebelum beliau meninggal karena sakit. Karena itulah Junhee tak pernah berniat membeli gitar baru walaupun gitarnya sudah lecet disana-sini. Ia bilang kalau ibunya selalu senang mendengarnya bermain musik dan menyanyi, beliau juga selalu mendukung cita-cita Junhee. Namun tidak dengan ayahnya, beliau ingin Junhee masuk universitas yang bagus dan nantinya jadi pengacara hebat seperti dirinya. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Junhee hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang bekerja di Jepang. Dan di umurnya yang ke 18, ia pergi ke Korea dan tinggal sendirian disini hanya untuk ikut audisi dan menjadi trainee hingga ia bisa menjadi penyanyi profesional seperti yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya.

“Aku ingin membuktikan pada Ayah kalau aku bisa. Kalau cita-citaku tidak serendah itu,” begitu katanya. Aku tak menanggapi daritadi, sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

“Makanya aku benci orang sepertimu! Kau punya Kakak yang menitipkan harapannya, orang tuamu juga tak melarangmu. Kau punya kesempatan, kau punya bakat yang hebat. Tapi kenapa kau malah seperti ini?”

“Junhee, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Aku tak serius di bidang ini. Aku sudah mencoba menjauhinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu,” aku akhirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama mendengarkan gadis itu. Dan sekarang dia kelihatan makin kesal.

“Lantas, kenapa kau tidak pernah menolak kalau aku memintamu mengiringiku dengan gitar? Kenapa akhirnya kau memainkan alat musik yang kau jauhi bertahun-tahun itu lagi? Kenapa kau rela belajar lagu baru untuk itu? Kenapa kau tak bisa lepas dari musik dan tak mampu menolaknya? Kenapa kau tak berhenti menulis lagu? Aku tahu kalau kau ingin, Jonghyun. Asal kau tahu, masa lalu bukan tempat yang baik untuk berdiam diri. Cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri sesekali, agar kau tahu apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan.”

Aku tak menanggapi perkataan panjang lebarnya, tetap dengan posisi seperti tadi sambil menatap kosong kedepan. Bukannya aku tak peduli, tapi mendengar gadis yang baru kukenal sekitar satu bulan lalu menasihatiku seperti itu, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku harus bercerita pada Junhee soal Kakak, padahal aku tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi selama ini. Bahkan pada Yonghwa sekalipun.

Cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Kata-katanya tiba-tiba mengendap dalam otakku, memaksa untuk direnungkan. Dan aku terus memikirkan ucapannya sementara mendengar langkah kaki Junhee meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Dihadapan mataku, disebelah barat sana. Aku melihat langit memerah, warnanya sama seperti yang setiap sore aku lihat empat tahun yang lalu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menikmati suasana seperti ini, dan dalam hati aku masih merasakan kalau aku membencinya. Namun kini aku tak bisa bergerak, jadi aku membiarkan mataku tertuju pada langit senja itu sementara cahaya kemerahannya menimpa rambutku yang kecokelatan. Aku tak ingin pergi.

Dalam hati aku menanggalkan apa yang selama ini sudah melekat di otakku, aku tidak benci kakak. Aku menyayanginya.

xxx

Aku tak bertemu Junhee lagi sejak hari itu. Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak saat itu, ketika ia bicara panjang lebar dan bilang dia benci aku yang selalu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan tak bisa bergerak maju dari masa lalu. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, perkataan dan sikapku pasti membuatnya sakit hati walaupun aku sebenarnya tak bermaksud begitu. Jadi setiap hari aku datang ketempat kami yang biasa, walaupun aku membolos tidak sesering dulu karena ujian sudah dekat. Kadang, aku disana sejak pagi. Kadang juga aku baru datang ketika pulang dari sekolah. Junhee tidak ada disana, padahal aku tujuan utamaku kesana bukan untuk menulis lirik lagi, tapi bertemu dengannya.

Namun di hari keempat, aku mendapati gadis itu sedang berjalan pulang dari tempat kami yang biasa. Langkahnya cepat-cepat, dan ia masih menenteng guitar case-nya yang biasa. Mungkin ia baru pulang latihan seperti kemarin, tapi untuk apa dia kesini? Apa itu berarti ia tak marah padaku?

“Junhee!”

Ia menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatapku heran. Namun ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, mungkin merasa tidak enak karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Aku kemudian merogoh tas ransel hitamku, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan paper clip warna biru tua dari sana. Aku menyerahkannya pada Junhee.

“Aku menyelesaikannya selama 4 hari ini. Aku sangat terkejut karena aku belum pernah merampungkan sebuah lagu secepat ini sebelumnya. Terima kasih.”

Kertas itu berisi lagu yang baru saja aku rampungkan. Itu memang bukan lagu yang pertama dilihat Junhee ketika ia bertemu denganku, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya tadi malam. Namun aku berpikir kalau lagu ini lebih baik daripada yang waktu itu, mungkin karena selama menulis aku selalu memikirkan gadis ini. Aku yang beberapa hari lalu masih merasa kalau hidupku kelam, sekarang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang cukup romantis. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan kenyataan ini.

“Kau tak menyuruhku mencari lagu lain lagi untuk penampilan minggu depan?”

“Tidak. Kau boleh menyanyikan lagu itu, berjanjilah kalau kau akan tampil mengagumkan! Lagu itu memang aku tulis untukmu.”

Junhee akhirnya tersenyum kearahku. Kami berjalan mendekat ke pohon tua yang lebat itu, lalu duduk disana seperti biasa. Langit sekarang sudah mulai memerah karena senja akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin melihat senyum Junhee ketika ia membaca lagu buatanku dan menyanyikannya.

Ia meletakkan partitur laguku diatas rumput, lalu mengeluarkan gitar akustik dari casenya. Lalu ia kemudian memintaku memainkan lagu itu sebelumnya, karena ia baru saja membaca partitur itu dan akan lebih mudah kalau ada orang yang menyanyikannya langsung. Tapi kemudian aku  menyerahkan gitar akustik itu lagi pada Junhee karena ia bilang akan mencoba menyanyikannya sambil memainkan gitar.

_I remember when things just weren’t the same._

_My life went up in smoke._

_The end came crashing down on me._

_Just when I found this piece of sympathy._

_You turned your back._

_Walked away after the eulogy._

_Can I touch your lips?_

_Feel the motion of your kiss?_

_I remember when I first saw your face._

_You took my breath away and left without a trace._

_So here I stand empty handed point of view._

_I took some time._

_The search is up and I found you._

_Can I touch your lips._

_Feel the motion of your kiss?_

_Where did you go?_

_It’s not the distance keeping you from seeing me._

_It ain’t the weather changing minds or changing dreams._

_It’s not the sight of you when I stepped off the plane._

_I think that things will be much better off this way._

_And when my seasons change:_

_I might have to pray for rain._

_Now that I’ve found you, you’re not leaving me._

_Please stay right by my side._

_I’ll give you everything._

_There she goes._

_There she goes with me._

_Another lonely winter I don’t think we’ll see._

Suaranya yang merdu membawakan lagu itu dengan sangat bagus. Dalam hati, aku merasa senang. Aku yang sekarang lebih bersemangat daripada yang dulu. Aku sudah tahu apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan, dan sejak Junhee menceramahiku beberapa hari lalu aku terus memikirkan ucapannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni bidang yang telah aku tinggalkan bertahun-tahun ini. Aku kembali mengambil gitar akustik yang tersandar dipojok kamarku, lalu membersihkan debunya dan mengganti semua senarnya dengan yang baru.  Ini juga berkat Junhee. Gadis itu berhasil menyusupkan cahaya kedalam hari-hariku.

“Ini bagus sekali! Aku tahu kau benar-benar hebat, Jonghyun.”

“Terima kasih. Aku senang kau menyukainya, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat menulis lagu itu.”

“Karena aku ikut campur urusanmu beberapa hari yang lalu? Maaf soal itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud marah-marah padamu, aku cuma kesal melihat kau yang seperti orang putus asa begitu,” ungkapnya. Aku kemudian tersenyum.

“Terima kasih lagi. Mungkin kalau kau tidak seperti itu, aku akan tetap putus asa seperti dulu. Tapi bukan karena itu aku terus memikirkanmu.”

Junhee menegakkan kepalanya lalu mata cokelat gelapnya menatapku lurus-lurus. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu kemudian mendekatkan wajahku dengannya.

“Aku menyukaimu, Junhee.”

Ia tak segera menjawab. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya agak menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Aku mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan gemas.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, aku bisa mendengar suaranya pelan berkata, “Aku juga,” lalu ia kembali menatapku dan kali ini tersenyum cerah.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Yonghwa soal ini. Mungkin kalau ia tak bilang padaku aku harus segera menyatakan perasaan, aku akan tetap memendam perasaan ini dan tak yakin pada diriku sendiri seperti dulu. Namun sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya pada Junhee.

Aku mengecup dahi gadis berambut kecokelatan itu, dan aku bisa melihat Junhee agak membelalakkan mata.

Saat ini, aku merasa merah memang tak selamanya buruk.

Karena aku menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai saat warna langit disebelah barat berwarna kemerahan, dan kini senja terasa indah karena aku punya dia disampingku.

Tak hanya itu, aku juga menyukai wajah Junhee yang sekarang bersemu sewarna gitar akustik dipangkuannya—wajah gadis itu memerah.

-fin-


End file.
